


The Game

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been dating for a good three weeks plus.  Baekhyun has taken Kyungsoo's threat to heart and turned the game into something new. The pair of them want to see who will break first. Sequel to The Experiment.





	The Game

Kyungsoo groaned again, flipping onto his back for the umpteenth time in the space of ten minutes. He was frustrated, with not being able to sleep, with Uni and with this horrible, but amazing game he and Baekhyun were playing.

After their date and Kyungsoo's promise to make things hard for Baekhyun, the pair had been locked in a sexual-tension building back-and-forth for a good three weeks now. It seemed that Baekhyun had taken the threat to heart just as much as Kyungsoo had meant it in the first instance, but now he was feeling the strain.

Never mind their first few interactions after that first date. One example was that the second time they’d met for a date they went to see a rather risqué film, that Baekhyun had _sworn_ he didn’t know was going to be so sexually charged; though the cheeky smile he sported after suggested otherwise. So Kyungsoo, naturally, had to amp up the pace by taking Baekhyun to an “erotic art” exhibition in the museum.

From there things only escalated at breakneck speed. When Kyungsoo would cook something delicious, Baekhyun would make obscene moaning noises and praise Kyungsoo on how good it tasted, insinuating that not only was the food delicious, but Kyungsoo surely had to be too. To which Kyungsoo replied by taking him out to the park and getting the two of them ice pops to cool themselves down, Kyungsoo had (now he thought about it, it brought a blush straight to his cheeks) sucked on his in such a provocative way he could have sworn Baekhyun had drooled a little by accident.

They’d gone to clubs and spent half the night grinding on each other, trying to get the other to give into temptation first. They’d made out for hours on Kyungsoo’s bed, though getting nowhere further than coping a feel of hidden skin under their shirts. Kyungsoo had started to wear the tightest clothes he could manage without cutting of circulation to important body parts, whereas Baekhyun, most of the time, opted for more revealing clothes.

Needless to say they were both successfully turning the other on each time they met.

However, jerking himself off was just _not_ cutting it.

Currently, Kyungsoo was trying his best to get to sleep because he had things to do. Important, adult things that required concentration and a good nights rest. However, he could not get Baekhyun out of his head.

They’d met up earlier that day, over at Baekhyun’s flat this time, as it was his turn. By this point their date count was well above the two or three Baekhyun usually left before fucking someone senseless. According to him anyway.

It seemed as though Baekhyun was as stubborn as Kyungsoo and wanted him to crack first, he kept reasoning that he couldn’t imagine the mind-blowing sex they were going to have and it strengthened Kyungsoo’s resolve every time he did. So when Kyungsoo arrived at his flat, Baekhyun was not ready at all.

Baekhyun answered the door in nothing but a towel, sopping wet and glistening. Kyungsoo barely resisted the urge to punch him, because this was a low blow. Baekhyun seemed to know it too, as the smirk that pulled on his lips was devilish.

_“Not ready for me?”_ Kyungsoo had asked, trying to sound as suggestive as possible. He wasn’t a completely innocent party either, he was sporting quite a form-fitting white shirt that was kind of see-through. Though he’d never stooped to full on nudity.

_“Just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on, you don’t mind my hair wet do you?”_ As Kyungsoo entered the flat Baekhyun didn’t give him more than a couple of inches room to get in and get his shoes off. Again, he was doing it on purpose, because he just knew Kyungsoo loved the smell of him after he’d just showered.

He'd tried his best to ignore it, but now all he could think about was just how utterly _delicious_ Baekhyun looked and smelled. He could still see the droplets of water trickling down his neck and chest, then of course his whole torso was on show for Kyungsoo to literally die over. He knew it was weird to say but he thought Baekhyun had the best looking nipples he’d ever seen.

His eyes had been glued to Baekhyun’s toned body as he waltzed away to his bedroom to get dry and clothed. Though Kyungsoo knew it was a trap he did follow him quietly, and admittedly really creepily, to watch him as he looked for clean clothes.

Kyungsoo wasn’t one for completely torturing himself, he’d turned and made his way to the kitchen as soon as Baekhyun’s hands were on that towel. No way was he just going to watch him get completely stark naked… no way would he be the one to run into the room and drop to his knees just to suck Baekhyun off like he so _badly_ wanted to.

Ugh, he was hard again just _thinking_ about him.

Maybe he should just give it up, let Baekhyun win this one and have the best sex on the planet. Kyungsoo did have one last thing up his sleeve for this competition. It was low, lower than what Baekhyun had done earlier in the day, and a far cry from sucking on that long ice-pop provocatively. 

No, this would be the equivalent of a nuclear explosion, once it was done there would be no coming back from it. Sadly, though it meant he’d have to ask Chanyeol for a favour and he really, really didn’t want to ask for this.

***

As usual Kyungsoo had made the breakfast, though he decided on chicken this morning to butter Chanyeol up a bit, and to try and divert the focus from what he actually wanted to ask him about. Rather than have all the attention on his request, at least having a good meal made for him may divert his attention to his taste buds.

“I need something.” Kyungsoo began, sitting down at the breakfast table opposite Jongdae as Chanyeol grabbed himself a bowl of rice. He’d hoped he’d only have to deal with one of them, but if he didn’t do this now he’d never ask; and then he’d lose the game.

“From me?” Chanyeol asked, pointing at himself for emphasis.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo answered, not really knowing how to proceed with his request. He may have been spending more time with Baekhyun and finding himself doing things he’d probably never do in a million years, but at heart he was still shy; even around his oldest friends. He’d never be as outlandish or as confident as Baekhyun, no matter how much time he spent in his company.

“… Should I guess, or can I use my crystal ball?” Chanyeol urged, now taking a seat next to an intrigued Jongdae. Kyungsoo swallowed and decided that if he didn’t ask now, he never would.

“I- I need the tape of mine and Baekhyun’s kiss from your experiment.” He said quickly. It looked as though his roommates either didn’t understand him or were just shocked by his request. Never mind the death threats Kyungsoo administered to the pair of them if the video ever saw the light of day again.

“Say what?” Chanyeol asked.

“How come?” Jongdae said at the same time as his boyfriend. Kyungsoo decided to answer Jongdae rather than face any sort of awkward questions from Chanyeol. 

“…Personal reasons.” He answered vaguely.

“Oh. _Oh._ Well…” Jongdae began, realising what he must have meant.

“Not what you think it is.” Kyungsoo hastened to inform.

“No? Nothing to do with the smog of sexual tension you and Baekhyun have been making so thick I could choke on it?” Chanyeol finally chimed in, leaning forward on his elbows. Kyungsoo’s face flushed, he and Baekhyun had been so immersed in their back and forth he didn’t even think of how it may make his roommates feel.

“Er-”

“Because that needs to stop.” Chanyeol stated firmly, giving Kyungsoo the feeling that this really needed to be over and done with or they’d probably stage an intervention; and really Kyungsoo could do without Chanyeol’s awkward sex talk.

“I want to win.” Kyungsoo said quietly, now playing with his rice.

“Do I want to know?” Jongdae asked sounding strained.

“I want to know!” Chanyeol replied excitedly.

“Honestly, Chanyeol.” Jongdae chided, “You’d think we never have sex the way he goes on.”

“I know exactly what goes on. Thin walls.” Kyungsoo grimaced and shuddered. At least Jongdae had the grace to look a little sheepish, though Chanyeol seemed not to give any sort of fucks about their sexual acts, no matter how loud they were.

“So what is that about?” Chanyeol pressed, tucking into the chicken Kyungsoo had prepared, “I thought you two would have been on each other as soon as you had a moment of privacy.” He finished with his mouth full.

“Well… Baekhyun said he likes the sexual tension to build…” Kyungsoo began to explain. Thinking about it, the tension building part was probably a really good idea but at the time he’d just wanted Baekhyun so badly. Never before had a date been so alluring by being such a gentleman, not to mention reliving their kiss had riled him up so much he was almost drunk on lust.

The worst part was, Baekhyun was right not to sleep with him and he felt almost ashamed to have been so brazen. Though, a very irrational part of him felt like he’d been rejected, he wanted to get that look back in Baekhyun’s eye, the one he’d had when he saw him on that set for the first time. He wanted to make Baekhyun _want_ him.

“Okay…”

“After I basically handed myself to him on a silver platter.” Kyungsoo continued.

“Oh. Ah.” Chanyeol retracted back in his seat, with a knowing look on his face.

“He wasn’t rejecting you, that’s just how he is.” Jongdae said kindly. That struck a chord of jealousy right in Kyungsoo’s heart.

“I know… that’s how he is with _other_ people. I’m not _other_ people, I’m me.” Irrational, he knew that; Baekhyun did this with other people and Kyungsoo wasn’t going to be so forgettable or predictable. He was going to be unique and enticing, so much so that Baekhyun wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.

Christ, when did he get so possessive?

“So you’re making him pay?”

“Yes and no.” How could Kyungsoo explain it to his friends when he couldn’t even explain it to himself, it’s like Baekhyun had opened up another part of Kyungsoo he originally thought didn’t exist. It was all very new and confusing, “We’re both playing this game, I said I’d make life harder for him and he’s taken it as a personal challenge to get me to break first.”

“Good luck to him,” Jongdae snorted.

“Which will inevitably end up with you two banging each others brains out.” Chanyeol concluded, earning a scandalised look from his boyfriend.

“Chanyeol!”

“That’s the idea.” Kyungsoo agreed, now being the recipient of Jongdae’s shock.

“Kyungsoo? I don't think I’ve ever heard you talk like this!” Kyungsoo shrugged, though he couldn’t meet Jongdae’s eye. It was new, it was scary and it was pushing Kyungsoo so far out of his comfort zone; but it was all for Baekhyun, he wanted to be this way for Baekhyun.

“So is the tape your final plan?” Chanyeol finally asked after what felt like an eternity under Jongdae’s stare.

“…Yes.”

“I don’t blame you. I’d bang you after that.”

“Chanyeol, do I need to banish you?” Jongdae rounded on his boyfriend, sounding quite angry at him. Kyungsoo felt a bit bad, maybe his new behaviour was even harder for Jongdae to handle than it was for himself.

“No.” He said sulkily.

“If you want this game to end, then I need it.” Kyungsoo interjected, trying to remind his roommates that it was his problem, he was going to fix it and they needn’t worry about his behaviour.

“Okay, well I have it on a flash drive…” Chanyeol told him.

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Finally that was over, they all sat in a sort of stunned silence, just eating their food and contemplating what had just happened. Kyungsoo didn’t blame them, he was just as surprised with himself as they were, but he didn’t regret it.

Finally Chanyeol spoke after they’d finished their meal and Kyungsoo had taken the dishes to the sink, “Out of interest, what’s you're plan? He’s seen the video already.”

“Yeah. Not like this he won’t have.” Kyungsoo smirked to himself as he turned back to his task.

***

The plan was set. Jongdae and Chanyeol had agreed to go out because they _did not_ want to hear what was going to happen. Though Chanyeol joked that they’d probably hear it anyway, with the collective bang of the balloon that was the accumulated sexual tension.

Kyungsoo had seen Baekhyun in the day time after their lectures, he'd told Baekhyun to just meet him at his flat and to let himself in when he got there just in case Kyungsoo “wasn't ready”. Baekhyun had laughed but agreed easily.

Now all Kyungsoo had to do was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever thought he’d do.

Getting himself comfortable on his bed, with his laptop hooked up to his television so the picture was big enough, he set up his plan. The file that had the two of them kissing was in the bottom right corner of his screen, taking up a large portion of his desktop. Whilst another couple of small sections, on the bottom left and top right had Baekhyun’s super cute selca, and another of him playfully bending over a desk (Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what possessed Baekhyun to take such provocative pictures, but it was really handy for what he was about to do); finished with the top left hand corner displaying the roughest, dirtiest porn he could find on the internet, without making himself a little sick.

Thankfully, the two guys in the porn film were just ravaging each others mouths, ripping clothes, sucking dicks and finally ending in some over-the-desk type sex, though they ended up covered in more of their bodily fluid than Kyungsoo would like. It was kind of perfect though, something Kyungsoo had done before was watch porn and imagine him and Baekhyun in those positions. He always imagined he’d end up roughing Baekhyun up from the back, over some hard surface, regardless of if he wanted to take it himself; his fantasy was that he’d take Baekhyun, and take him _hard_.

It was nearly time for Baekhyun to arrive, so Kyungsoo had not got fully undressed, but he had wriggled his jeans down to his thighs to make it look like he was jerking off, so Baekhyun wouldn't affect him as much this evening; he pulled his shirt up just enough to show off the bottom part of his stomach which he'd been working on recently, so that was nice and toned for Baekhyun’s viewing pleasure.

Honestly, he hoped Baekhyun would see this set up and just blow his load.

He wanted, more than anything, to make his fantasy come true though. He needed to fuck Baekhyun, he needed Baekhyun to fuck him. They needed to have the mind blowing sex Kyungsoo had been itching for and they needed it _now_.

Kyungsoo let the porn play from the beginning, just to get himself going, stroking himself slowly. Then once the pair on screen were busy ripping each others clothes off he pressed play on the kissing video. Watching Baekhyun’s every move, from the subtle lick of his lips, to the glint in his eye.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect to go from semi-hard to full on ache in less than a minute. He gasped as his eyes flittered from the men in the film to Baekhyun kissing him senseless. He moaned out loud as he imagined Baekhyun’s glossy lips fitting around the head of his cock and sucking him dry. Kyungsoo was working himself up too fast, his strokes had become a little more urgent than he originally planned but he was really getting into the whole scenario.

The men on screen were finishing their blow job segment to move onto the desk-fucking part. Kyungsoo glanced at the picture of Baekhyun bending over that desk and arching back, moaning again as he imagined them in the same positions as the porn stars. He tugged harder on himself and laced a hand into his own hair, he was going to come at any moment and Baekhyun wasn’t even _there_ to see it!

He whimpered a little at the thought this was all for nothing, but his heart was hammering so hard as he imagined smacking Baekhyun’s bare cheeks until they were red as he pounded into him. He moaned loudly again, slipping Baekhyun’s name into the mix as he was now so close to his orgasm. The obscene sounds now coming from the men on screen, the kiss of theirs replaying over and over, and now Kyungsoo’s sharp gasps, was too much to handle. Kyungsoo was about to come, his toes curling into the bedding beneath his feet as now he was really giving himself into the sensation.

“You’re so, so, so bad.” Kyungsoo stopped his hand, to turn to the source of the voice. Baekhyun was standing with his back against the closed door, breathing very hard. Kyungsoo hadn’t heard him come in, to the flat _or_ his room as he was so engrossed.

“Baekhyun,” He said breathless with want. He saw as Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed and he visibly shivered at the call of his name.

“This was such a _dirty_ move,” He growled, sounding much huskier than Kyungsoo had ever heard before. Baekhyun met his eyes with his own, blown wide out of lust. Kyungsoo lay his head back on his pillows and beckoned him forward.

In less than three strides, Baekhyun was on his bed grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s aching erection all in the blink of an eye. As his long fingers wrapped around the base, Kyungsoo whined, feeling too far gone to give a shit about shame. Baekhyun bit his lip and gave him a gentle stroke, which had Kyungsoo bucking up in search of _more_.

“Oh you’ve played this game well,” Baekhyun said, letting go of his dick and straddling his waist. Kyungsoo’s hands immediately grabbed at his belt, and he let him undo the leather and pull down the zipper. Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun’s dick, and he pressed his hands full flush against it. Baekhyun moaned loudly, and Kyungsoo felt his cock twitch.

“Get your clothes off.” Kyungsoo managed to say, albeit strained from all the stimulation. Baekhyun grinned wickedly he stood up over Kyungsoo and pulled his shirt off, throwing it over Kyungsoo’s face so he couldn’t see him. Kyungsoo quickly removed the piece of cloth to find Baekhyun now pulling down his jeans, much too slowly for his liking. “Fuck you, you’re still teasing me.” He growled.

“You damn fucking right I am,” Kyungsoo found himself wishing Baekhyun would swear like that more often, though it may have been his hormone-addled brain amping up anything Baekhyun said to at least 300x the sexy. “Your clothes come off too.”

Kyungsoo clumsily removed his shirt as fast as he could manage, not wanting to miss any of Baekhyun’s apparent strip-tease right above him. He pulled his own jeans and boxers off quickly, replacing his legs under Baekhyun’s spread ones, he was now turning and pulling his boxers down with his back to him, so Kyungsoo could get a full view of his backside.

Kyungsoo groaned again when Baekhyun’s boxers had been shed. He had the most soft and smack-able bottom Kyungsoo had ever seen and he desperately wanted to turn the white skin, cherry red. With both of them now naked as the day they were born, Kyungsoo was looking up at Baekhyun from the front, half hard erection and a full blown evil smirk.

“Are you going to fuck me, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, low and gravelly wrapping a pretty hand around his own cock and pulling on it a couple of times. Kyungsoo couldn't do much more than groan with frustration and arousal. “Are you going to fuck me like those guys in that dirty porno you were just watching? Or do you want me to fuck you like that?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes closed as he imagined what it would be like if Baekhyun was to have him that way, as enticing as it was to think of, his desire was to have it the other way around. He reopened his eyes to find Baekhyun moving his hand leisurely over his cock, he watched it get harder in his hands; it was taking all of his will power, and more, not to rag Baekhyun down to the bed in that moment.

“I want to hear you say it.” Baekhyun stated seemingly getting impatient that Kyungsoo hadn’t answered his question yet, in a voice that sounded far more authoritative than Kyungsoo had ever heard, and damn if it wasn't hitting him right in the gut.

“I want to fuck you,” Kyungsoo finally choked out, which seemed to satisfy Baekhyun enough.

“Okay, you can fuck me like that.” Baekhyun straddled Kyungsoo’s waist again so his own erection was against Kyungsoo’s stomach, and Kyungsoo’s brushed up and against his ample bottom. Kyungsoo gasped again at the sensation. He bit his lip and ran his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs, and over the globes of his ass, “But since you started before me,” Baekhyun continued, now stroking Kyungsoo’s ears just how he liked it, “You’re going to have to suck me off with those big, pretty lips.” As he said the words, his long fingers brushed against Kyungsoo’s thick top lip.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered closed in pure bliss, there was nothing he wanted more than to put Baekhyun’s dick in his mouth, to give him a taster he opened his mouth and sucked in the finger Baekhyun was using to caress his lips. Baekhyun gasped and then groaned at the sight, low and almost animal-like. Kyungsoo opened his eyes again and flipped their positions before he could react any further. For good measure since he was now feeling kind of rough, he fit their mouths together in a bruising kiss, knocking the breath out of Baekhyun from the force. 

They tongue wrestled aggressively, Kyungsoo grinding his own hard erection onto Baekhyun’s. He loved the noises Baekhyun was making, breath hitching, low moans and gasps as they rutted against each other fervently. So neither of them would come too fast, Kyungsoo made his way down to Baekhyun’s cock without much fuss.

He looked him in the eye one last time, marvelling in the wrecked look in his eyes as Kyungsoo’s lips became level with the head of his dick. Kyungsoo decided to tease once more for effect, licking his lips so close that Baekhyun could feel the softness of his tongue. He loved hearing Baekhyun mewl and whine for him to _“suck me off already”_. So without much more ado, he swallowed the whole head in one go, revelling at how Baekhyun’s head fell back against his pillows as he groaned in pleasure.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure about a lot of things, but he was sure he was a beast at giving head. Any time he had in the past, his partner would rave about how good he was at taking a cock in his mouth, he’d perfected the art of deep throating early enough and sure as the day is long, Baekhyun cried out in ecstasy as he did it to him.

Picking up his pace and going a little crazy, bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and deep throating him until he was nearly screaming out, Baekhyun had to forcibly remove Kyungsoo from him before he came down his throat.

“You fucking fucker,” He complained as he pulled Kyungsoo back up, kissing him hard and tangling their tongues together in a dirty kiss, “You're a fucking blow job _god._ ”

“Nothing but good reviews,” Kyungsoo smirked between their tongue battle. Baekhyun stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

“You are such a fucker,” He said before fitting their lips together again messily, resuming their obscene kissing.

“I will be,” Kyungsoo breathed, “You promised to let me fuck you like they were doing in the film. I want you over my desk so I can spank you.” As he spoke he felt his heartbeat in his ears, he felt his dick twitch at the mere thought of bending Baekhyun over and if he had zero control over himself, he’d have let his orgasm wash over him in that moment.

“Is it possible to come just from someones words?” Baekhyun moaned, tangling a hand in Kyungsoo’s hair and pulling on the strands roughly.

“I don't know, but we can try that some other time.” Kyungsoo pulled away from Baekhyun and stood up, off the bed. Baekhyun looked confused before Kyungsoo grabbed him by the legs and pulled him until his bottom half was resting on the edge. He had lube ready in case he wanted to finger himself, so it was handy enough to spread a generous amount on his fingers and breach Baekhyun.

“I love how you don't waste time,” Baekhyun moaned as the finger Kyungsoo was pumping into him was loosening him up, Kyungsoo added another. Baekhyun winced for a moment before his face was blissed out again as he got used to it.

“You have teased me for too long, I’m going to die if we don’t fuck.”

“More,” Baekhyun urged and Kyungsoo added another finger. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was moaning that he was ready for Kyungsoo’s dick. Though, Kyungsoo wasn’t satisfied just yet, and wiggled his fingers in all sorts of directions to find Baekhyun’s sweet spot.

Sure enough, Baekhyun threw his head back and wailed in pure pleasure as Kyungsoo found the exact spot to fuck into. Wasting even less time, Kyungsoo rolled on the condom he had stashed for this very occasion and began the slow push into Baekhyun’s tight ring. He was nearly breathless as he waited for Baekhyun to give the go ahead, he held on to one of Baekhyun’s legs to keep it up and in place.

“Move, slowly,” Baekhyun gasped and Kyungsoo began slow-thrusting forward. He watched as Baekhyun’s body arched off the bed, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of all his lines, muscles and bones. “Yes, faster, go faster.” As Kyungsoo sped up, the volume in Baekhyun’s voice rose, so much so that even Kyungsoo was groaning out loud at the pure sound of sex echoing around the room. Just before things got too much, Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun up and off his dick, much to the others annoyance.

Before Baekhyun could speak, Kyungsoo hoisted him off the bed and guided him to his desk where he unceremoniously shoved him face-first down over the wood. He could see the smirk on Baekhyun’s face, as he was now arching back to get a better view of Kyungsoo. It was heaven, to see Baekhyun in the exact position he’d been fantasising about and ready for him, without much thought Kyungsoo resumed fucking him though this time a lot faster and harder.

_“Fuck me,”_ Baekhyun wailed again, Kyungsoo smacked him so hard on the soft part of his ass it left an angry red hand print. Only spurring him on to thrust harder, making him groan as he now grabbed the flesh in front of him. The pair of them were moaning so loudly Kyungsoo was sure he’d get noise complaints from the neighbours, ‘Kyungsoo! Fuck!” Baekhyun braced a hand on the desk and one on the wall in front of him.

He was so close to his orgasm, it wouldn't take more than a few moments before he would see white. To make his last moments count, Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun again, another hand print was blooming over the original, he watched Baekhyun’s body consume his dick and he came, nearly sobbing at the toe-curling orgasm that hit him. In his haze, and still thrusting wildly, he grabbed Baekhyun’s untouched erection and felt his orgasm hit him too.

It took several moments for Kyungsoo to ride his high and catch his breath. He slipped out of Baekhyun, and on wobbly legs moved to the bathroom to clean himself up. Once he returned he found that Baekhyun hadn’t moved an inch.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t think I can walk.” Baekhyun spoke, face pressed into the wood of the desk, Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Let me help,” Kyungsoo moved to lift Baekhyun up, feeling slightly remorseful that he left such red marks on his skin, and guided him to his bed. 

Baekhyun rolled over lazily to let Kyungsoo lay next to him. The pair lay like that in silence for a good several minutes. Kyungsoo was on the verge of falling asleep before Baekhyun’s voice drifted to him.

“What did I tell you?” Baekhyun said, sounding smug. Kyungsoo turned to look at him, to find that he was grinning again, breathing hard as he did. Though it struck Kyungsoo just how beautiful Baekhyun was, lying next to him bathing in the afterglow of an orgasm; he kind of regretted letting their game go on for so long just because he was stubborn. 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asked stupidly, Baekhyun rolled over so he was now half on Kyungsoo.

“I told you, let the tension build. It makes for _mind-blowing_ first time sex.” Baekhyun said, still sporting a shit eating grin that Kyungsoo scoffed at.

“You are the worst.” Kyungsoo bit back with no malice, closing his eyes once more and making an effort to get comfortable.

“Was I wrong?”

“No. You were not wrong, I’m in such post coital bliss I may die.” Kyungsoo sighed, he felt Baekhyun’s chuckle before he heard it.

“You said if we didn’t fuck you'd die.”

“I can die happy.” Kyungsoo said, Baekhyun hummed happily in response as he moved over and lay his head close to Kyungsoo on the pillow.

“Should we fuck in the elevator next time?” Baekhyun joked.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Kyungsoo laughed breathlessly, he didn’t want to admit that the idea of them doing it in the elevator awakened some deep voyeuristic desire in him, probably similar to when he had the bright idea to stop the thing in the first place.

Had Chanyeol turned him into some sort of perverted monster? Or was Baekhyun to blame for that? Regardless, Kyungsoo would not be banging Baekhyun in the elevator no matter how enticing it sounded.

“So that was one of your fantasies?” Baekhyun pressed, still sounding like he was trying to catch his breath. Kyungsoo didn’t remember telling him about it, but he’d probably guessed anyway.

“Yeah,” 

“We’ll try mine next.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo grinned, “And what is your fantasy?” Kyungsoo imagined it would be something quite tame, like his was if he were being honest.

“Fucking you so hard you want to scream, but can’t because it’s in an inappropriate place.” Baekhyun said, so casually he may have been talking about the weather.

“What?” Kyungsoo opened his eyes and snapped his head towards Baekhyun, who was still laying back on the pillow with his eyes closed.

“Or sucking you off whilst you're on the radio or something. I want people to hear, I want to unravel you in public.” Kyungsoo blinked at the blasé tone Baekhyun had about such a fantasy, that was more than Kyungsoo had ever expected.

“That’s evil,” He whispered, feeling his heart thumping in his chest again.

“I’d argue that and say its fucking hot.” Kyungsoo couldn’t contest that. Even though it sounded like the most terrifying thing in the world, he couldn’t deny the spark it sent directly to his nether regions when he imagined Baekhyun doing such unspeakable things to him when he couldn’t afford to have his voice waiver.

It was hard for Kyungsoo to get to sleep when he kept thinking about Baekhyun’s fantasy. He fidgeted so much because the thought had turned him on without him realising, that Baekhyun had got up and gave him a blow job to calm him down. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how generous Baekhyun was for giving him such amazing head and not asking for anything in return but cuddles until they finally fell asleep.

***

“Hey Jongdae,” Chanyeol said over breakfast the next morning, wafting the air around him as though he were in a fresh meadow.

“Hmm?”

“Do you feel that? The air… it’s so fresh… so clean and clear…” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Baekhyun who looked utterly confused. Either that or he actually feared for Chanyeol’s sanity.

“What are you banging on about?” Baekhyun asked.

“The smog of sexual tension has lifted, thanks to you two banging last night.” Chanyeol announced loudly pointing at the two of them, much to Baekhyun’s shock.

“And this morning…” Jongdae offered Kyungsoo a sympathetic look. “I see what you mean about thin walls, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nearly spit his coffee out.

**Author's Note:**

> So smut really intimidates me. I've done it a few times before and I always feel a bit uncomfortable? I can't explain it so I'm sort of on the fence about this, I like it because it follows directly onto the end of The Experiment but I'm also like !!!! Maybe I should lock it? I dunno, I haven't decided what to do really.
> 
> Though, a lot of people always ask for more from a story and I thought I'd treat you all because you've been so kind and supportive of my works, so I hope its enjoyable.
> 
> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
